eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spares
When a film gets only four viewers, consisting of Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord, an evil director thinks up a genius plan to get himself more views. Plot Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord are watching a movie, clearly enjoying it. The movie ends, and the gang leave the cinema, Edd commenting, "I think it's safe to say, that was the best film EVER." The rest of the gang are clearly in agreement with this, as well as his second comment, "I bet millions of people are going to see it." The scene switches to the director, complaining. "Four viewers?" he shouts, angry, "How did my film only get four viewers? Don't they know how many monkeys I had to tape together to make that monster? MANY!" As he continues complaining about how "there has never been a movie like this", his assistant lists of several movies that are very similar. The director wonders out loud about a way to get more viewers, his assistant commenting that he could "make a better one?". This apparently gives the director an idea, as he has a 'lightbulb moment' and comes up with a plan, using a large, and random, math equation to demonstrate the method, which apparently will end in his film being successful. His plan is to make 4 million clones of the viewers, Edd, Matt, Tord and Tom, by using DNA left on their seats "to have at least 444 more viewers". The director laughs evilly, as we cut to the opening titles and see the clones being created. With thousands of clones of the gang, the movie soon fills up. One of the actors in the movie cracks a bad joke, and all the clones laugh. When they finish, a Tom clone questions it, not finding it funny. An alarm sounds, and a metal claw comes along to take the Tom clone and drop him in a room of other faulty clones. The scene changes to the director, watching the clones enjoying the movie, when suddenly he realises that the clones have to leave the movie when it is over. He blames his assistant, shouting, "Dammit Larry, you didn't think this one through at all!" The clones burst out of the theater. A passer-by sees an Edd clone and waves, saying "Hey Edd". He repeats himself again and again as more Edd clones walk by. The scene goes to one Edd clone, who asks the other clones what they should do next. The crowd chorus "arcade" except for one solitary Tom clone, who suggests "shoe shopping". He looks around, realising that he is alone in this idea and says instead, in a deeper voice "I mean..arcade". The scene cuts to the Tom clone in a dumpster, where the other clones have dumped him. The scene goes back to the clones, who are now in the arcade, causing havoc. About a dozen are all in the virtual ride at once, several Tord clones starts shooting up video games and two Matt clones try to play a dancing game. The clones hand in all their tickets, only to get a small key chain, and in retaliation, they set the arcade on fire. The Edd clone, from before, asks again where they should go now, and the crowd chorus "home", except the Tom clone from before, who says this time "kitten shopping". As he realises his mistake, he says "Aw, not again!" and is dumped in another dumpster. The director is now looking for the clones, and asks a passer-by if they have seen 'a large group of identical looking people'. The passer-by then points to a near-by twin convention (Where two wrongs make a right). The director is annoyed, "Blast, we'll never find them! Curse me for cloning such geniuses!" We then see the real Tom and Edd at home, where Tom asks Edd, "Edd, is it cool if I drink this milk?", then Edd says, "That's white paint", to which Tom replies "so...it's cool, right?" with a 'milk' moustashe and the glass partly empty, meaning that he did drink it. Next, we see that Larry, the director's assistant, has found a trail of Edd's empty Cola cans. The director denies it being Edd's cans, before realising that it actually is after Larry shows him a sticky note that says 'This belongs to Edd' and then an autographed picture of Edd on one of the cans. The real gang are sitting, watching TV when the doorbell rings. Matt opens the door, and when he does a wave of clones flows into the living room, causing the TV to break. Edd is shocked, saying "Oh no! It's a hoard of disgusting, hideous, fish faced demon spawn!" Matt, equally shock, says "They're clones!", to which Edd says, "Yeah...that's what I said." Tom tells the guys to calm down, that the clones aren't so bad. He then tells them to think of the possibilities, as we see his own idea - three Tom clones stand around Tord saying his classic 'holy-' lines, to simply creep him out. Edd goes to get a Coke from the refrigerator, and asks if anyone else wants a drink. Several clone hands reach into the fridge and take all of Edd's Coke (and a jar of pickles) leaving one with nothing, who then takes Edd's Coke. Edd looks into the fridge and sees that all of his Coke is gone. It is clear from his expression that this means war. He blows the head off the Edd clone that took his last can of Coke, to which the other clones don't take too well causing the real Edd to go "Oh, bugger." They start to attack Edd, but he is saved by Tom, Matt, and Tord, who are also armed and ready to kill. The gang sets about destroying the clones, using very violent measures. Meanwhile, the director has found that the cans have ended by a sewage drain. He deduces that all the clones must have crawled into the sewers, spreading across the tunnels, leaving behind filth and destruction, hibernating in raw sewage for thousands of years which might give them magical powers to use against man kind. As he goes on, he is interrupted by a flying Edd clone who he is knocked over by. Larry, making no attempt to help says, "Or, they're right behind you". Now, the gang have finished off the clones, just as the director walks in. Edd realises who he is, "Hey, you're that-that-that director!". "Evil director", the director corrects. He says he is here to get rid of the clones, but it is evident that the gang have done that job for him, as he scans the room in shock. Suddenly, two Matts appear (one of them being the real Matt, the other a clone). Tom says, "I think we know what we have to do." Ten minutes pass, and Edd says that he thinks they did the right thing, as we see Edd, Tord, Matt and a Matt clone (wearing Tom's clothes) to replace Tom sitting on the sofa, while the real Tom is in a garbage can outside with his clothes on. The director says, "Now that's what I call recycling", and everyone laughs, except Larry who quickly loses his temper, shouting "HOW DO YOU MORONS EVEN BREATHE?!?!?", thus giving Edd, Tord, Matt, the Matt clone, and the evil director a very frightened expression on their faces. Then the end credits roll. Credits According to credits, no specific order. Cast *Edd: Himself, movie hero, movie geek, Larry *Matt: Himself *Tord: Himself *Tom: Himself *Bing: Evil Director *Dom: Himself *Ian: Himself Music *Arcade Theme: Tom *Death Mental: Sam *Spares: Bing *Additional backing music: Tom Category:Episodes